customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Vertigo
Vertigo is a professional thief, allegedly one of the best in the galaxy. Due to the nature of his occupation, the enigmatic criminal has become a frequent enemy of the Hero Factory. Biography Originally from a backwater planet deep in the Tarantula Nebula, Vertigo lived in relative poverty for much of his early life. Eventually, he was exiled from his homeworld for attempting to steal an ancient warlance that belonged to one of the world's significant historical leaders. Turning to a life of crime and taking up the alias of "Vertigo", he decided to become a professional thief, and began targeting places that offered the biggest risks, thrills and rewards. Though he quickly gained notoriety, Vertigo was not recognized as a major thief until he successfully stole the battle helmet of an ancient war king from one of the most secure museums in the galaxy, without the security even knowing. Due to their contradicting approaches to their work, Vertigo became a rival of an infamous gunslinger called Reaper. From there on, he became a high-priority target of the Hero Factory, though they were never able to successfully capture him due to his elusiveness. Because of his extremely successful career and reputation, Vertigo gained a reputation as one of the galaxy's best thieves. Approximately 8 years ago, Vertigo pulled off a grand burglary in which he directly boarded a cargo freighter carrying a large deposit of diamonds, avoided the guards, bypassed the security and stole the whole supply. Eventually, he became a target of the Hero Recon Team, the Hero Factory's secret intelligence division, who assigned Fredrick Nova to capture him. Although he did not succeed in catching Vertigo, Nova did succeed in preventing a large number of his heists, earning Vertigo's disdain. The two soon developed an extremely strong rivalry from there on. Despite his succes, Vertigo managed to stand aside from regular criminals in the fact that he did not kill his enemies nor cause excessive amounts of damage to the places he was looting, which earned him a degree of respect from some of the Hero Factory's operatives. More recently, not long after the 2.0 upgrade was handed out to all Heroes, Vertigo was brought into conflict with an unnamed rookie Hero who attempted to detain him. However, Vertigo proved to much for him, and after disabling him, he stole the Hero's chest plate as a trophy, though ensured his Quaza Core would remain attached to his body keep the Hero alive before he was recovered. Since then, Vertigo has been allegedly committing a string of successful robberies in the Makuhero Belt, though as of yet, no known moves have been taken by the Hero Factory to stop him. Abilities and Traits Witty, theatric and somewhat flamboyant, Vertigo's personality separates him from the usual thugs of the galaxy. He loves the thrill and challenge of the heist, and his successful career has made him very sure in his abilities as a thief. To compliment his reputation, he is a brilliant planner and is able to preparing detailed schemes to steal highly-guarded treasures. He is very obsessive about stealing objects made of rare or expensive minerals, as reflected in the golden armor he wears, though he can sometimes let this obsession consume him. However, his success has made him somewhat arrogant in his own abilities. Vertigo also admits to being a sufferer of kleptomania, a disorder that gives him irresistible urge to steal items of trivial value. Though a downright criminal, Vertigo does possess a rugged sense of honor, as he refuses to kill or betray his allies and partners. Despite this, he is undeniably dangerous, and is extremely good at defending himself in unarmed combat. He is also a very talented actor and impersonator, yet he has difficulty disguising his very recognizable accent. Like many other criminals, Vertigo enjoys keeping trophies and trinkets as a reminder of his accomplishments. He is also an extremely skilled safecracker. Though he despises making messes in his work, Vertigo will resort to destruction if necessary. As a master thief, Vertigo is very quick and stealthy, reflexes afforded to him by his nimble and slim form. He is surprisingly athletic, as he can very easily slip in and out of the most secure vaults without being detected. As mentioned above, he is very agile, though he lacks in strength and muscle, meaning he is better at blocking hits than he is at dealing them. Regardless, he is skilled at one-on-one fights, yet prefers to keep these confrontations quick, rather than draw them out for long periods of time. This because he quickly tires down. Vertigo wears a fairly lightweight set of armor, much of which he has customized with pieces of his foes' armor that he has added to his own. Whilst he has applied a number armor pieces to his own, his most notable piece is a chest piece that he took from a rookie Hero he defeated recently. Tools Unlike most criminals, Vertigo despises the use of guns or blasters, as he thinks they make things too easy and too quick. Instead, in order to better challenge himself, he relies on a single arm-mounted wrist blade, which he uses in self-defense or to break through vault doors. Vertigo's extravagant helmet is also equipped with a variety of equipment, including an advanced sensor array made from some of the finest technology in existence. It is also equipped with a high definition video recorder and head-up display that relays visual information regarding his surroundings directly to him. It is also equipped with an infrared vision setting. The comm-link equipped in the helmet is particularly advanced, and can send out a subwave signal that can connect with almost any receiver. Whilst communications can be jammed, the helmet has been fitted with a system that functions as a booster, allowing it to break through most transmission barriers. in addition, this equipment is also capable of intercepting and deciphering nearby communications. Trivia *"Vertigo" was originally one of the names suggested by for Reaper, though it was eventually decided to be used for the character who would become Vertigo. *Vertigo was primarily inspired by fictional thief characters such as Catwoman from the Batman franchise, Christina de Souza from the British science fiction series Doctor Who and later Kasumi Goto of the Mass Effect games. *After his backstory was established, his creator envisioned Vertigo having something that resembled a Cockney accent. See Also Gallery:Vertigo Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals